Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 22 (Something else)
Something else is the twenty-second episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *KELLIE dresses up like a skeleton and Chats gets scared. *CHARLI dances like a crocodile. *KATHLEEN pretends to be a puppet. *CHARLI pretends to be a baby puppet, a child puppet and a grown-up puppet. *TIM plays an African drum that seems to talk, then he pretends to be a talking drum. *CHARLI pretends to be a talking drum too. *NATHAN pretends to be different tools from his tool box. *CHARLI pretends to saw a plank of wood. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a girl (Kathleen) who visits a library and finds a joke book where Tim the joke teller lives, a nursery rhymes book where Charli a little bo peep lives, and an ancient history book where Nathan from the Ancient Greece lives. Gallery Kellie S3 E22.png Charli S3 E22 1.png Kathleen S3 E22.png Charli S3 E22 2.png Tim S3 E22.png Charli S3 E22 3.png Nathan S3 E22.png Charli S3 E22 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E22.png Trivia *Africa is the world's second-largest and second-most-populous continent. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Africa *Ancient Greece was a civilization belonging to a period of Greek history from the Greek Dark Ages of the 12th-9th centuries BC to the end of antiquity. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ancient_Greece Songlets ;Word play Bones, bones, from my head down to my feet Bones, bones, they make me feel complete Bones, bones, they help me stand and walk I've even got a jaw bone that's helps me when I talk Got a head bone and a neck bone, back bone too Arm bones and leg bones, toe bones too Rib bones and hip bones and elbows and knees We've all got lots of bones, just look at me and see. Bones, bones, from my head down to my feet Bones, bones, they make me feel complete Bones, bones, they help me stand and walk I've even got a jaw bone that's helps me when I talk Got a head bone and a neck bone, back bone too Arm bones and leg bones, toe bones too Rib bones and hip bones and elbows and knees We've all got lots of bones, just look at me and see. ;Body move #01 Crocodile bones rattle and shake Legs and arms quiver and quake Crocodile body swing side to side Great big mouth opens up wide Jaws snap together so tight She grins at you alright Do the crocodile Doing the crocodile bop. Crocodile bones rattle and shake Legs and arms quiver and quake Crocodile body swing side to side Great big mouth opens up wide Jaws snap together so tight She grins at you alright Do the crocodile Doing the crocodile bop. ;Puzzles and patterns I'm a puppet on a string I can wave and nod my head I can march around the room I can bounce upon a bed I can jump up high And I can dance and sing But I can't move at all Till someone pulls my strings. I'm a puppet on a string I can wave and nod my head I can march around the room I can bounce upon a bed I can jump up high And I can dance and sing But I can't move at all Till someone pulls my strings. ;Body move #02 I'm a baby puppet And when I move around You'll want to crawl with me 'Cause I make a baby sound. I'm a child puppet And when I move around You'll want to skip with me 'Cause I make a kid-like sound. I'm a grown-up puppet And when I move around You'll want to walk with me 'Cause I make a grown-up sound. ;Making music Talk to me, Mr. Drum Let's talk together and have some fun What about a joke? Do you know one? Maybe you could knock knock tell some one. Talk to me, Mr. Drum Let's talk together and have some fun What about a joke? Do you know one? Maybe we could knock knock tell some one. Talk to me, Mr. Drum Let's talk together and have some fun What about a joke? Do you know one? Maybe you could knock knock tell some one. ;Body move #03 Talk to me, Charli Drum Let's talk together and have some fun What about a joke? Do you know one? Maybe you could knock knock tell some one. Talk to me, Charli Drum Let's talk together and have some fun What about a joke? Do you know one? Maybe you could knock knock tell some one. Talk to me, Charli Drum Let's talk together and have some fun What about a joke? Do you know one? Maybe you could knock knock tell some one. ;Shapes in space Can you guess what this could be? If you look hard then you might see. Can you guess what this could be? If you look hard then you might see. Can you guess what this could be? If you look hard then you might see. Can you guess what this could be? If you look hard then you might see. ;Body move #04 Saw, saw, saw, saw, saw, saw Jagged teeth in a row Saw, saw, saw this plank of wood Back and forth we go. Saw, saw, saw, saw, saw, saw Jagged teeth in a row Saw, saw, saw this plank of wood Back and forth we go. Saw, saw, saw, saw, saw, saw Jagged teeth in a row Saw, saw, saw this plank of wood Back and forth we go. ;Sharing stories Look, look, look, here's a very funny book It's the best sort of book to read It won't take you ages to read all the pages It's the best sort of book to read. Look, look, look, it's a nursery rhyme book It's the best sort of book to read It won't take you ages to read all the pages It's the best sort of book to read. Look, look, look, here's a interesting book It's the best sort of book to read It won't take ages to read all the pages It's the best sort of book to read. Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about bones & skeletons Category:Ep about getting scared Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about crocodiles Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about puppets Category:Ep about xylophones Category:Ep about rhythm & beat Category:Ep about growing Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about jokes Category:Ep about Africa Category:Ep about talking & chatting Category:Ep about tools Category:Ep about hammers & hammering Category:Ep about sawing Category:Ep about drills Category:Ep about guessing Category:Ep about wood Category:Ep about books Category:Ep about libraries & bookstores Category:Ep about rhymes Category:Ep about history Category:Ep about Greece